In modern consumer electronics, audio capability is playing an increasingly larger role as improvements in digital audio signal processing and audio content delivery continue to happen. There is a range of consumer electronics devices that are not dedicated or specialized audio playback devices, yet can benefit from improved audio performance. For instance, smart phones, portable personal computers such as laptop, notebook, and tablet computers, and desktop personal computers with built-in speakers. Integrating speakers into such devices in a manner that promotes optimal sound output is challenging. For example, in cases where the speakers are built into the device and hidden from view, sound waves output from the speaker must travel a distance within the enclosure before they exit the device. The pathway through which the sound waves travel may have resonances associated with it that cause the output from the device to vary with frequency. In particular, at some frequencies, the device may have a lot of output sound power for a given input power (resonance of the pathway) and at other frequencies the system has very little sound power output for a given input power (anti-resonances of the duct). These variations result in a reduction in audio quality.